the_deligracyfandomcom-20200214-history
Silvia Beroria
Silvia Beroria Silvia Beroria is a Teenage girl currently living in the Barker House. Silvia is the daughter of Victoria Beroria, Girlfriend of Xavier Newton, and Ex-Girlfriend of Elliot Mc'Cormac. She is shown at first to be Bailey's best friend, and later shown as a troubled girl which family is poor. She is a Jealous and Romantic. Relationships: Victoria Beroria Silvia and Victoria had a neutral relationship at first, and later on, had a very rocky relationship with her mom. Overtime, they became closer, but not very close still. It is shown that in ep. 26 (Retail Therapy), that they have a mixed relationship right now. Bailey Barker Silvia and Bailey were best friends in there childhood age. In her teenage years though, she became jealous of Bailey. She then started to hate her, and posted her Diary on social media on (I Secretly Hate You). She then had a bad relationship with her after that. They then started to make up after that, and now have a fairly ok relationship with Bailey. Elliot Mc'Cormac Her and Elliot were just basic friends at childhood age, then after Bailey's Relationship with Max, she urged to go to Elliot to look like she had a boyfriend. Things got awkward with Elliot, and they eventually asked to be friends, and Elliot agreed. Olliver Mc'Cormac Silvia and Olliver didn't interact much, but has a neutral relationship with Olliver. Olliver, Judy and Clarice though kicked her out of the camping trip (Family Camping Trip). Clarice Barker-Pace Clarice and Silvia have friendly relationship. In ep. 10 (Family Camping Trip), Silvia was kicked out of the trip by being naughty by Clarice, Olliver and Judy. Clarice makes sure that Silvia and Bailey are treated as equal when Silvia and Victoria moved in. Judy Barker Silvia and Judy have a mixed relationship at most. Judy fed Silvia, Bailey, Clarice and Eva at the end of Episode 3. However, Silvia got kicked out of the family camping trip by Judy, Clarice, and Olliver kicked her out of the camping trip. Silvia did witness Judy's Death. Olivia Spencer-Kim-Lewis Silvia and Olivia have a friendly relationship in the childhood days, but Olivia did not like how Silvia posted the images on social media of Bailey's Pictures. As of now, they have a mixed relationship. Max Villareal Silvia and Max have a good relationship at first, and then after Bailey and Max's Break-Up, she distanced herself away from Max. Xavier Newton Silvia and Xavier have a boyfriend-girlfriend relationship after the prom. It is shown that Silvia and Xavier met a house party (Dream Prom Date). They love each other very much right now. Tristan Ogg Silvia and Tristan have a friendly relationship. It was shown at the prom that Tristan and Silvia were talking at the prom in a group of people. Parenthood Characters: Barker Family Clarice Bailey Ester Judy Mc'Cormac Family Elliot Olliver Beroria Family Victoria Spencer-Kim Family: Olivia Eric Alice Villareal Family: Max Hugo Luna Jacques Other: Xavier Tristan